Animal handlers know that pets and other animals in their care require drinking water at all times, particularly when traveling. Sometimes pets also require water-based liquid beverages having nutrients, minerals, vitamins, electrolytes or the like.
Caring for pets while away from home is a necessary chore that is made more difficult when adequate supplies of fresh water or beverages are unavailable, or when such are difficult to serve to an animal due to lack of suitable and clean receptacles.
Prior art packaging solutions have not afforded the strength, resiliency, content protection, leak-proof requirements and serving options provided by the subject design.